More Than Just Angels
by The-Aquamarine-Amulet
Summary: Finn and Access. Even dead, they were more than their feathered wings made them appear. Natsuki and Shinji. They were more than their reincarnated forms made them seem. It was love that both defined them all.


_**I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or its characters. All copyrights go to Arina Tanemura. ©**_

* * *

**More than Just Angels**

"C'mon, Shinji!" Natsuki yelled, clearly annoyed.

Yes, it was the typical morning where the seventeen year old Shinji Minazuki would be late for school sleeping and fourteen year old Natsuki Nagoya would have to shaking him awake to get to school. The cause to both these catastrophes? Because of his infatuation and love for Natsuki, Shinji would spend most his time dreaming Natsuki and drooling in his sleep because of this.

Natsuki got easily frustrated by this because Chiaki wouldn't be much help because he encourages everything Shinji does and Maron was always too absorbed in their so called 'love life' to help either. Yamato would always be gone early in the morning and Minako would do nothing but snap at her son.

Still, it was better than nothing to have Miyako of all people get her beloved get into action. Despite all of Shinji's faults, Natsuki loved him dearly. She already was planning to confess today. She was only afraid of Shinji rejecting her because as goofy as he was, it always hard to tell if Shinji possessed romantic feelings for her. Natsuki still had the tendency to look over his flaws although this time it _was_ one of his flaws that got in the way of Natsuki's confessing.

"It's not my fault I always sleep in!" Shinji defended lamely, an embarrassed blush crossing his face.

"Yes it is, you bastard!" Natsuki snapped, getting more irritated by the minute. Goddarn it, you are so slow!"

She shot him one last glare, glancing at his slumbering features that made him look so innocent. His raven hair Natsuki always wanted to run her hands through and those intense dark eyes that made her heart pound whenever she looked into them, his muscular chest he earned from wrestling with her father all the time. He had the most amazing physique and it made Natsuki shudder with pleasure every time she was close to him.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki, really!" Shinji tried to apologize and failed when Natsuki slapped him on the face and grabbed his hand running faster than ever. Shinji used his other hand to cup the wounded part of his face, staring at Natsuki with astonishment.

"You can apologize when I get a good mark on an upcoming test and no more death penalties," Natsuki told him over the wind. "Okay, Access?" she added in a gentle after-tone.

Shinji smiled at her when more flashes of his past life came back to mind. _Finn. . . . I love you so much. . . . _Memories of their past lives or rather past self may show they love each other but it didn't prove whether Shinji loved Natsuki the way Access loved Finn or whether Natsuki loved Shinji the way Finn loved Access to either of them. But everyone knows each of their point of views.

* * *

_After school. . . ._

"Shinji!" Natsuki shrieked as he came out of the school building.

"Hey, Natsuki. What's wrong?" Shinji asked in a conversational tone, the sun flashing over her yellow and green uniform.

"Don't 'Hey, Natsuki' me!" she snarled, as she kicked him in the gutter.

Shinji crouched in pain on the ground. "Natsuki, that wasn't very nice," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hmph!" she scoffed and walked off in the direction of the park leaving him behind at the school. When Shinji caught up to her, Natsuki had her arms crossed over her chest and shooting Shinji the evil eye as she leaned against a tree.

"Hey Nat—" he began, before tripping over a rose bush and falling face first towards the ground.

"Ah!" Natsuki let out a cry of surprise before she ran over to help him. "Geez, Shinji! I love you so much and yet I'm not the one to take proper care of you! You ruin everything when I try to help or be nice!"

Shinji froze, despite his small pain slowly registering every word Natsuki had. Then he slammed her against the tree, gazing intently at her. His hands were on either side of her head not allowing her to move. "What did you say?" he asked in an extremely serious voice.

Natsuki blushed underneath his intense scrutiny, blinking many times with her eyes watering. "N-Nothing," she stammered.

Shinji drank in the sight of her hungrily. He itched to twirl that caramel brown hair with his fingers and he loved diving into those clear sea green eyes. Natsuki may be fourteen and a year advanced now being his high school but despite those aspects, Natsuki looked and possessed the body of a seventeen year old. A very slender and curvaceous body of a seventeen year old.

"Finn," he spoke in a low, husky voice that made Natsuki gulp. They only used their past names when they were very serious with each other or trying to be unusually nice. "I may be a human or angel but I am also a man. As a man, I should be able to control my heart and body's reaction when a beautiful woman confesses her love to him and I'm finding that very difficult. This is a very simple question. _What did you say?_"

Natsuki's blush increased and she could flesh the blood pounding in her ears. "Access. . . . I. . . I," she stammered, his dark gaze traveling over her body numerous times and penetrating deep into her eyes. "I love you."

A moan was wrenched from Natsuki's throat as Shinji started nibbling her neck before burying his face into her hair, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. "I love you, too, you know. I was so afraid to admit it because of my flaws and that you would hate me because of it," he murmured into her hair.

"Idiot," Natsuki mumbled then giggled. "It's because of your flaws that I love you. And it's because I look over those flaws that I still love you. And when I do, you're the most perfect living being alive," Natsuki voice ended in a soft whisper that made Shinji groan.

His pressed his lips against Natsuki's, his control slipping away. After Natsuki's tension disappeared, she felt Shinji's lips soften against hers in a sweet, passionate way. By the time they let go of each other, both were out of breath and their legs were entwined with each other. Natsuki noticed this and she blushed harder than ever before. Seeing this reaction, Shinji growled before taking possession of her lips again.

* * *

_Later. . . ._

Natsuki and Shinji were still in the same park, their bodies (**still fully clothed**) entwined with each other as they stared at the night sky filled with silver stars and a white moon.

"Hey, Access," Natsuki murmured against his chest.

"Yes, Finn?" Shinji smiled against her hair.

"Do you think Mama and Papa will be mad we've stayed out late?" she asked.

"Nah. Chiaki will probably congratulate us and Maron will gazing at us with stars in her eyes. Dad will probably shake my hand and give me a bear hug. The only person you should fear is my mom," Shinji reassured her, rubbing Natsuki's back gently.

"Fear, Miyako?" Natsuki giggled. "That sounds reasonable."

Shinji grinned. "Sure is. She'll snap at us like an alligator as always."

Natsuki snuggled closer into his chest. "You'll be protecting me right?"

Shinji's arms tightened around her. "Always."

"With you, I could anything in the world," Natsuki murmured against the fabric of his shirt.

Shinji kissed her forehead lightly. "Thank you, Finn."

"I love you, Access," Natsuki's words ended with a yawn.

All Shinji did was smile as Natsuki began breathing slowly and evenly into the night.


End file.
